Culpable
by Angeal23
Summary: Él era un héroe, por lo tanto no tenía la culpa de todo lo que pasaba por su mente con respecto a Arthur, oscuros y obsesivos pensamientos. Todo era culpa de ese inglés de irresistible apariencia, él lo hizo lo que era y se las cobraría esa noche. USAxUK.


Otro fic, si han leído mis demás trabajos la personalidad de Alfred es similar, están advertidos… me gusta así =)

Pareja: AmericaxEngland (AlfredxArhur). Temática obsesiva.  
>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CULPABLE<strong>

**_Supongo que el hecho de que yo esté obsesionado con Inglaterra debería ser un problema mío y de nadie más. Yo y mi deseo oculto, yo y mis niñerías, yo y mi incontrolable deseo de hacerlo mío, de tomar ese cuerpo y marcarlo como mi propiedad. Eso es un deseo perturbador al que he llegado a sucumbir en ocasiones, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve a realizarlo, sólo lo pienso._**

Inglaterra está en esa junta saliendo casualmente, lo encaro con una perspicaz sonrisa. Su manera de caminar y de expresarse me vuelve loco, lo deseo con más pasión y deseo de la que podría controlar, lo deseo con locura. Algo me carcome por dentro, me dan ganas de tomarlo sin su consentimiento, ver su cara afligida por la extrañeza al ver como rompo lo último bueno que cree que tengo dentro.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? soy un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir. Yo no soy el culpable de todo esto. Inglaterra es mi pecado, aquel objeto en que recargo todos mis más oscuros pensamientos, ese hermoso ser que no puede ser tocado por nadie a excepción mía pero claro, aún ni siquiera yo he perturbado tan graciosa y hermosa creación.

**_Pero de todos modos no es mi culpa. Nunca lo fue ni lo será, el ser que me creo fue él, el ser que lo es todo para mí y al que me gustaría ver reposado en la pared mientras yo me recargo en él y lo profano bestialmente, estoy divagando, soy un idiota. Pero a pesar de todo él tiene la culpa._**

-¿Por qué me miras tanto maldito animal?- botó en un gesto grotesco para su refinada cara, mi Inglaterra no es una princesita, es un hombre duro y serio.

-Tu cara se me hace interesante- demasiado para expresar cuanto.

-Deja esos halagos, de ti ya no me creo nada…-apartó la vista con enojo.

**Todo en él me parece interesante, esa forma incluso de ignorarme me excita, esa manera ruda y varonil hace que quiera hacerlo sucumbir, dominarlo, creo que en esta época podría hacerlo. Costará… pero lo haré. Todo esto no será mi culpa a pesar de los hechos que cometeré en su contra. **

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?- mi plan empieza ahora Arthur, estás advertido.

-Tengo planes-

-No los tienes…- susurré, sabía que no los tenía, lo había seguido. Sí, soy algo extraño cuando de él se trata.

-Está bien, pero te juro que si me llevas a comer hamburguesas o a jugar con tus figuritas de acción de nuevo yo…-

-No te preocupes, hoy seré diferente –trate de que mi sonrisa no se viera histérica, maniática, pero cuesta. La alegría me inunda de una manera caótica.

-Haré como si te creo- cae en mi trampa, es entretenido verlo acercarse a mí con tanta confianza.

-Será totalmente diferente, créeme- repito mientras un brazo va a caer a su hombro con casualidad.

**_Porque todo es tu culpa Inglaterra, lo que hago y lo que haré todo es por ti. Tú me creaste, tú me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, un simple muñeco con ganas de ser alguna vez un titiritero, y eso seré esta noche, a pesar de todo lo que tengas que decirme yo no escucharé, sólo me dejaré llevar por mis sentidos._**

**_Si no te amara no sería tu culpa. Pero por ahora, es sólo tuya._**

**THE END.**

* * *

><p>La culpa es de Inglaterra, según Alfred claro, él lo tienta y lo deja caer en esa oscuridad, por eso es culpa de Iggy el que sea así, esa es la trama de este retorcido fic =)<p>

He leído un doujinshi muy macabro, oscuro y sensual que me ha dado una idea para una historia algo retorcida en el amor USAxUK, si les gustaría ver un proyecto extraño díganmelo, por mientras seguiré haciendo de esta relación una obsesiva y maniática.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
